Years Gone By
by nightcreature26
Summary: Years ago, Kiyo was sent to prison for nearly killing a boy. Now a few months after her release, she's trying to turn her life for the better. During this time, she struggles to reconcile with her foster parents. Also, she comes across the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and inside, finds the broken up animatronics and decides to fix them. Will she be able to find her happiness?


**Chapter 1**

I woke up as I heard the annoying sound of my freaking alarm clock. God, sometimes I regret buying it. I weakly opened my eyes and stared at it with a seething scowl before raising a fist and slamming it down on the top. Shutting it up. I then rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling with agony for a few minutes before sitting up on my bed. My blanket fell to my pelvis.

I groaned before moving my legs over the edge and stood up. Looking ahead before stretching, smiling as I felt the satisfying pops. I went over to my today's clothes and walked towards the bathroom. The nice thing about living alone means that I can do whatever I want. So if I want to walk naked, or just sleep in my undergarments in this house, I will do it. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light before placing my clothes on the closed toilet before going over to the bathtub and turning the faucet on. I smiled a little as I saw the water slowly starting to steam before grabbing a bottle of soap and pouring it in. The bubbles soon began to flow inside it. After a few minutes, I turned off the water and slowly stepped into the bath before sitting in the steamy warm water. With a contented smile, I laid back in the tub until my entire body was under the water before starting to clean myself.

After I was done, I got out, dried myself, put my undergarments on and looked at myself in the mirror. My unruly black hair covered my forehead and flowed down to my shoulder. My eyes were pitch black, and my skin was a nice tan. Though it's actual color was fair. I had a petite figure, small but perky breasts, and average-sized hips. On my right shoulder was a tattoo of a dragon that wrapped around my shoulder. My left shoulder had chains that were broken. I had a tattoo that was on my chest. It was a red heart with a silver cross above it. On the right side of my stomach was a tattoo of a nice rose. My right hip had the tattoo of an eagle. I turned around to look at the angel wings I also had tattooed onto my upper back. While near my ass, I had tattoos of another dragon. I put my white tank top, and short blue jeans on before looking at the mirror.

"Okay Kiyo, first 6 months out of prison, don't fuck it up," I said to myself in the mirror with a glare. I had been in prison for 10 years for beating up a 12-year-old after he did something that I still think he deserved. But after I got out, I wanted to try and be better. But it's never easy. I walked out of my bathroom and into my living room. I saw my black leather biker jacket with a silver helmet on top of it. Inside the helmet were two black biker gloves. I grinned before going over to the clothing and gently moved the helmet out of the way to pick up the jacket.

I then put on my black biker jacket and zipped it up and picked up my helmet and gloves. I then left my small one-story house and towards my two vehicles. A 2001 Forest Green Malibu, and a 2003 Blue Harley Davidson Motorcycle. Someone I knew had been kind enough to keep my two vehicles in check while I was away. I usually drive the Malibu when I'm going to my job. But since I'm not. I'm taking the freaking bike. And I only use the truck when I'm going on long-distance trips. I sat on the seat of the motorcycle and smiled. I then put my helmet on and pulled out my bikers gloves and put them on. I then took my key and put it into the ignition and turned it on. The bike roared to life. Filling me with excitement. Classic Rock filled my helmet. I smiled before I pulled the sun visors down and began to back up from my driveway. Once I was on the road, I kicked the side stand up before I shifting the handles forward. The bike sped off with a roar. I began to drive towards the diner I normally go to before for breakfast before going to my job but that was before I quit that one for an even better one. I had always loved to go there, even before I went to prison. Not to mention a few old friends of mine from high school still go there. It's called Sammy's.

But this time, the reason why I was going there was so I could meet up with my friends I knew from school. We had planned to meet up here. I pulled up to the diner and parked my bike before turning it off and getting off. I took my helmet off and shook my hair. I then took off my gloves and put them in the compartment under my seat before taking the jacket off and holding it in my left arm. I had parked in front of it in case someone had the smart idea to try and take it. I put my helmet on the handles and looked around. I then walked into the diner and looked around again at the people as they either ate or spoke. I then heard a voice. "Hey, Kiyo!" I turned and saw a familiar brown-haired woman waving at me with a smile. It had been 10 years since I had last seen her. It was my BFF Marissa. She always had that gleam in her blue eyes that you simply couldn't forget. She was waving at me with an enthusiastic smile. Next to her was Sam and Paul. They were part of my and Mari's little group and have been since 4th grade. I gawked for a second, Sam was a chubby dude when I last saw him, now he was a hunk, toned with muscles. Paul still looked the same, tall and skinny. They also waved at me and motioned me to come towards them. I didn't know what I looked like to them.

Though I'm pretty sure the only difference to me was that I was toned with feminine muscles. I was a skinny kid back then. Not to mention I got my tattoos when I got out of prison. With a smile, I walked over to them. Marissa ran over to me and gave me a great big bear hug. After all these years, she was still small. She was only 5'3 compared to my 5'9 height. "Oh, Kiyo, it's so great to see you!" she said with a smile. I chuckled.

"Good to see you to Mari," I said with a smile. She looked up at me.

"Geez girl, you got muscles, tattoos, and everything. I'm pretty sure I felt abs for a second." I rolled my eyes. She always was like this. Being observant. I guess 10 years don't change some people.

"Nice to see that your attitude hasn't changed," I said with a smile. She then walked me over to the table to see the other two people that were in our little group that lasted from 2nd grade, all the way to graduation. Sam and Paul. I gave a wave as I walked over to them. "Hello, boys," I said.

"Well if it isn't our girl from outta country," Sam said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. He always liked to point out me being Japanese. Even though I was born in the US.

"I see that you finally lost weight finally, or are you using liposuction?." I asked with a smirk. I always was the one that had the snark comments and painful burns.

He clutched his chest and laughed. "Oh, Kiyo, still as brutal as ever. Guess prison didn't get that out of ya," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, in fact, they reinforced it," I said with a smile. He rolled his eyes before getting up and hugging me.

I then looked at Paul. "Still as skinny as ever," I said as I pulled him into a hug. He grunted before sighing and wrapping his arms around me. After this, we all sat at the table. I then spoke. "So, Mari, how have you been doing these past few years?" I asked.

She looked away before showing her left hand. My eyes widened. On her middle finger was a wedding ring. "No way," I said with a smirk. "You got married?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Yes, I have a 5-year-old son and another child on the way," she said and patted her belly. I gave her a warm smile.

"Congratulations," I said. I then looked at Sam.

"Well, I got a girlfriend," he said. "Been together for a few years now." he finished.

"I'm happy to hear that," I said. I then turned to Paul.

"I'm a teacher at the elementary school," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not trying to brainwash the kids into believing Bigfoot's real are you?" I asked. He chuckled. He used to believe that Bigfoot existed.

"No, while I believe he exists, I teach History," he said. "You aren't trying to convince people that aliens exist are you?" he asked in the same tone I gave him. I gave him a playful glare.

"Hey, aliens are real," I said. I believed aliens were real. THEY ARE REAL! They just don't beleive it. They shook their heads and chuckled. Paul was pretty much a history nerd. Both of us were history nerds.

"So, how about you," Mari said. "What have you been doing ever since you got out?" she asked. I sighed.

"Well, I worked at Auto's until not long ago," I said. Mari's eyes narrowed.

"You worked with that asswipe?" she asked. Autos was a very infamous repair shop in Hurricane that had the biggest asshole for a boss on this side of the Mississippi River. It may be very good at fixing cars, but the boss, as I mentioned, is a total douche to his employees. I nodded. "Why? And did you get fired?" she asked.

"I was going through financial problems when I got out, and that was the only place that I could go to. It may have been a shitty job, but it paid damn good enough so I could stabilize myself. And to finish that last question, I didn't get fired. I quit working for that fucker. He was a major asshole. And a racist one at that. So I finally just told him to fuck off and I quit." I said with a sigh.

"Yikes. That blows," she said. I nodded.

"So, why did you go to prison again?" Sam asked. He winced as he was elbowed from both sides by Marissa and Paul.

"No, it's okay," I said. We never really kept secret. We made that our #1 rule when we made our group back when we were in 2nd grade. "I went to prison for nearly beating a 12-year-old to death," I said sheepishly.

"Oh, yea," he said as he probably remembered me telling them after I called and told them what happened. "What the hell did the kid do to get you to nearly killing him?" Sam asked. I glowered down at the table.

"Remember when I went to New York for the week to be with my cousin?" I asked. I had gone up to New York for the week to see my aunt, uncle, and 10-year-old cousin Sally who I just loved hanging out with every time I went up there. They nodded. "I was supposed to go pick her up and take her home. But as I was walking towards the school, I heard screaming coming from where the dumpster was. I went over there and saw this older kid attacking Sally." I said.

"Why did he attack her?" Marissa asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

I scowled. "The kid wasn't right in the head," I explained and their expressions changed to winces before I continued. "He also thought that because of his disability, he could do or get whatever he fucking wanted, his parents even encouraged this, so when he saw my cousin, he liked her and wanted her to be his girlfriend." I paused. "He wasn't very good at flirting, and his advances and jokes he made were downright creepy. So obviously, because of his creepy attitude, she said no, but he didn't take that as an answer, so he kept trying, and she kept saying no until he apparently lost it and started to attack her." I said through clenched teeth as the memories of seeing the scene appeared in my head. "I snapped right there, I just grabbed the little bastard and began to beat the shit out of him," I said before adding "It took five people to pull me off of him." I finished.

"Damn." I heard Paul mutter.

"I didn't care if he was "special" he tried to hurt my cousin," I said with restrained anger. "So after that, the kids' family filed a lawsuit and demanded that I get the death penalty, they didn't want to believe that their "precious little son" could ever attempt to attack someone," I said with sarcasm before I continued. "But because he wasn't' killed, and this was in New York, it couldn't be passed. So they wanted me to have life in prison." I said shaking my head. "I nearly got 20 if the security cameras at my cousin's school hadn't caught the attack. It showed the kid right there making advances on her that he was too young to even do. I mean this kid was grinding against her." I hissed. "It also showed him attacking her, and also me losing it on him," I explained before continuing. "My adopted family. They were all there. Even Sally even came to court and tried to defend me," I said. "Even though the evidence showed that I didn't attack him without reason, they still wanted me to get a life, cause they thought that the whole video was made up by my family to try and attack their family since the mother was running for mayor. But the jury was merciful enough to give me just 10 years after hearing Sally's side." I said with finality.

"Where is he now?" Sam asked nervously. I tried to remember what Sally said.

"If I remember correctly, shortly after leaving prison, I called Sally and during one of our conversations, I asked about him and she told me he was apparently taken away to a facility after he attacked another girl and tried to drown her in a pool after she rejected him," I said.

"Damn," Paul muttered. I nodded in agreement. It was a huge surprise to me.

Suddenly the waitress came up with her little notebook out. "Good morning, would like me to take your orders?" she asked. We all nodded as she gave us the menus. I opened it and looked at it before looking back at her.

"I think I would like an omelet next to a steak, and a regular coffee please," I said. She nodded and wrote down my order. As the other three requested their orders I began to drift off and thought back to that day.

* * *

**JANUARY 5th, 2008**

**BROOME COUNTY SUPREME COURT**

**BINGHAMTON, NY, 10:30 AM**

I stood in an orange jumpsuit, with bruises all over my face, handcuffed as the jury read their final statement.

"We find the defendant guilty of assault against a minor and sentence her to ten years in prison in-" was all I picked up from them. My head lowered. I couldn't look at my foster family in the eye. Sally was there too. I still couldn't believe she tried to defend me. She tried, I will give her that. If it wasn't for her, I would have no doubt gotten a longer sentence then 10 years. I sighed as I heard the 12-year old's family shout and jeer and even shout racial slurs at me. The judge banged on his gavel to try and calm them down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? THAT NIP NEARLY KILLED MY BABY! 10 YEARS IS NOT ENOUGH!" The boy's mother shrieked. I winced. This woman was seriously running for mayor? I looked at the mother with a glare. I had no regrets. Maybe if she had taken better care of her special son, and teach him the world doesn't revolve around him, he wouldn't have gotten the shit kicked out of him. "THAT COUSIN OF YOURS SHOULD HAVE JUST LET HERSELF BE MY BOY'S GIRLFRIEND! HE DESERVES EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED FOR ATTACKING A MENTALLY DISABLED 12-YEAR-OLD YOU YELLOW SKINNED JAP!" she blathered gesturing to a shivering Sally, then to me. My family began to shout. I couldn't hold back my next comment. This racist bitch was driving me crazy. I have no idea how half the people of this city, wanted her of all people as mayor. I slammed my cuffed fists onto the table in front of me and snapped my gaze to her.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS YOU BITCH!" I bellowed. My lawyer next to me looked at me concerned.

"Kiyo, please calm down," he said but I didn't listen. I faintly heard people gasping.

"Next time, don't teach your kid that since he's special, it means he can do whatever he wants! And if you think that I am sorry for what I did, you're dead wrong. I have never been so proud of myself." I said with a humorless chuckle before scowling again. "At least his face finally matches yours you Hippo faced, phony fraud sonovabitch!" I snapped. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. The whole courtroom exploded. Either from agreement or scalding. I didn't know, nor did I care.

I sighed as I felt the officer's escort me out of the courtroom. I took a glimpse at my adopted family, they all looked sad, except my brother Mike, he was scowling at me, poor Sally was crying. As I was taken out of the courtroom, I suddenly heard a "NO!" I felt something grab my left leg. I turned and looked down and saw that Sally had run up to me and wrapped her arms around my legs. "Please don't take her," she begged.

I sighed before looking at the officers pleadingly, they nodded before releasing me. I crouched down to her level and smiled at her. "Sally, don't worry," I said. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I gave her a stern frown. "Sally, don't give me that look, I know you don't want me to, but I have to," I said.

"But you'll be in jail for 10 years! It's such a long time," she said and looked down sadly.

I smiled. "Do not worry," I said as I gently cupped her chin and raised it so she could see me. "It's only for 10 years. By the time I am out, you'll be in college." I said. "I want you to do what you want to do. I promise that as soon as I come out, I will come to see you." I said. My uncle came up and gently grabbed her shoulder and gave me a sad frown.

"I'm sorry Kiyo," he said sadly. I smiled.

"It's okay," I said. "Just be strong for her. It'll make me feel better." I said. He nodded and hugged me.

I sighed sadly. I then saw the two officers looking at me. I nodded. "Don't worry," I said with a sad smile. She gave me one last hug before she let me go and I was escorted away once more. Once I was turned a corner I heard a voice.

"No." I turned and saw Mike. He was glaring at me. "When you get out, don't come anywhere near my family." I raised an eyebrow. Me and Mike never really had a good sibling relationship. I never liked to talk about it.

"Mike, you can't keep me away from them," I said sadly. "I am still a Manson," I said.

"No your not," he said. "You don't look like anyone in my family," he said. That was an obvious jab towards me being adopted. "Don't come anywhere near us," he warned. "From now on, you aren't a Manson. You are a child abuser. So don't you ever come near Sally again." I looked down sadly, trying to keep the tears from flowing as I was thankfully escorted away from him.

"Your a big fat jerk!" I weakly turned as I was escorted away and saw Sally was in the middle of the hallway glaring up at Mike. "She is family!" she yelled.

"You don't understand," Mike said looking away. "You're too young and stupid to understand," he said.

"One: I'm 11, that's not young. Second: I'm not stupid, you are. And three: I understand enough that she's more family than you, you fucking asshole," she said. I let out a silent chuckle. She may have gotten that from me. But at least she still thinks I'm family.

"Hey!" Mike snapped and was about to grab her, but she ran off before he could.

"I'm sorry." I heard the officer to the left whisper.

I turned to him and gave a small smile. "It's okay. He's just trying to make me feel better. It's how he usually does it." I said.

"Adopted or not, even if your going to prison, the least he could do is show some compassion. That's what a true sibling does," he said. Well, this cop was certainly cooler than the others I have been around. I sighed as I was lead through the doors and to the van that would take me away. I looked to the left and saw my adopted mother and father looking at me sadly. I looked away from them. I didn't want to see those faces again. Those disappointed faces that would haunt me in my nightmares for the next ten years.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I jumped as I saw my plate of food get laid before me. I felt my mouth water before I grabbed a fork and knife and began to carve a piece of steak out.

"Wait. What happened to that boy's mom?" Paul asked. I chewed the steak before swallowing.

I shrugged. "She never became mayor. She was close to winning the election. In fact, she was just about to tell everyone she won, until investigators found out she made up her entire political background. So because of that, and the fact that she was actually caught purposely trying to sabotage the votes, she got arrested right there on the stage. So now, she's in prison for that, and for doing other shady things." I said. Marissa raised an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Man, she sounded like a bitch," Marissa said.

I chuckled. "She was. With a capital B.I.T.C.H!" Halfway through Marissa joined me and we both laughed. "God, I've missed this," I said before scowling. "But seriously, she's a fucking bitch." I hissed. We were all silent for a few seconds.

"So, how is Sally?" Sam asked.

"She's doing well," I said. "She called a month ago and told me that they were planning a family reunion in August. So I've been planning on giving them a little surprise." I said. Though I wasn't going to tell them that I might not go anyways.

"Cool," Marissa said with a grin.

"So, when did you get the tattoos?" Paul said. I looked at my tattoos with a glance and smiled.

"After I got released," I said and pulled my biker jacket and tank top up to show them the one on my stomach. Marissa moved closer to me and leaned down to look at it.

"Nice." She then looked at me with a playful look. "Didn't you always use to say that you would never get tattoos?" she asked. I chuckled.

"I didn't want to at first, but…" I looked at them. "After I got released, I decided that I wanted to show that I have changed. Many of these have special meanings having to do with change and freedom." I said sheepishly. Marissa nodded.

"True. Most of these do," she said. "Well, I'm happy you're out. Maybe sometime in the future, we can all hang out," she said and put a hand on her belly. "As soon as this one pops out," she said looking at her belly with a playful glare. "Also," she said before I saw her eyes focusing off me and towards something else. I turned to see what she was looking at and saw she was looking at my bike. "You are going to let me get a ride on that at least once," she said.

I chuckled. "Fine," I said with a smile.

"Wait." I faced Paul. "Didn't you say until recently you worked at Auto's until recently when you quit ?" he asked. I nodded. "Where do you work now?" He asked. I shook my head. I know they're gonna flip their shit when I tell them this.

"I just started working at that Radio Telescope Array about a week ago," I explained. Sam held a hand up.

"Wait, what is that?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's a giant satellite dish that picks up radio waves from deep space," I explained. He didn't look like he knew still. I sighed. "You've seen it, it's those big dishes," His eyes widened. He now knew what I was talking about before he nodded. His eyes then widened like saucers.

"Wait. Don't you need to get like a Ph.D. for that?" he asked. I nodded. His eyes widened and I couldn't help but giggle before it broke out into laughter as I looked at the other two to see they had the same face. "So you're a fucking scientist?" he asked shocked. I laughed for a few seconds.

"Hh-ho-holy shit, your faces." I snickered before calming down and just smiled warmly. I looked up and nodded. "Yea. I'm an astronomer. Or a radio astronomer to be specific." I explained.

"How did you get a Ph.D. in prison? And doesn't that also take like a few years?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"Yes. They do take a while. But the particular prison I went to had a program that allows inmates who were college students at the time of their incarceration to continue with their studies. For me, they brought in some of my teachers. So I was able to get my Ph.D. degree. As a bonus, I'm also a mechanic as well." I said. They stared at me for a second before nodding.

"When did this place accept you?" Marissa asked. I laughed.

"More like request me. It wasn't long after I got out. There were a few people who were impressed with me and wanted to assign me to work at that particular Radio Telescope Array." I said before frowning. "But like I said earlier since I had money problems, and I had to pay the guy who watched my vehicles while I was away a lot of fucking money, so I had to wait a while until recently when my finances were finally balanced. So I quit the job at Auto's and took the one at that Telescope Array." I said.

"Wait, so what do you do there?" Sam asked.

I put a hand behind my head. "Well, since I am a radio astronomer, my job is to aim the telescopes array's towards recently discovered celestial objects and study them," I said.

"Does it look for aliens?" Sam suddenly asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he would ask that. But I shrugged.

"This one just studies celestial bodies. Looking for aliens is SETI's job. And the chances of us getting something like that is very small but not impossible," I said.

"You working with someone?" Marissa asked. I nodded.

"Yea. a few people." I explained. "You need more than one person to operate a radio telescope." They all shrugged.

"True," Marissa said. "But you are still taking me on a bike ride once this little one pops out," she said gesturing to her stomach. I chuckled.

"Yes, I will," I promised again.

We continued talking for another hour before we finished our meal and got up to leave. "I hope I'll see you guys soon," I said with a smile. I was pulled into a hug by Marissa who kept me in a firm grip.

I gave them a handshake and a hug then we soon left and started back home. As I drove back, I thought back to everything that has happened and sighed sadly before looking at myself in the rearview mirror. Did I want to go to the reunion? I was very unsure. Yes, my foster parents and Sally would want me to, I was unsure how the others would take me. Even though I have a huge possibility, I'm still worried. Especially since Mike didn't want me around them anymore. But perhaps he's okay now.

Soon after, I saw vacant parking to a familiar building. I immediately stopped and turned around and drove back. I stopped at the parking lots entrance and looked at what it belonged to. My eyes widened. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I used to go there as a kid with Mari, Sam, and Paul. It used to look so nice. Now it was overrun with weeds and in serious decay. The sign that was at the entrance had fallen over. The red, purple, yellow, and brown paint that use to decorate the outside of the building was now gone. I still remember going there for my 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th birthday. It was the best damn place I ever went to have my birthday at. Even Mike loved going there. I still remember being rather upset that the place closed down a few months after my 8th birthday. I heard that last year, they attempted to make a horror attraction out of it in some amusement park a few states away. But before it even opened, it ended up burning down in a mysterious fire. I stared at the place for a while longer before turning my bike back on and driving off.

Later that night I was eating a pizza I made by myself while watching the TV. I was watching this weird show that was about Dracula and his wife going through family drama. I rolled my eyes at the show. At least it was worth watching. After that, I watched a few more shows before going back to bed. Wondering what I can do to reconcile with my foster family.

**End of chapter 1**.

**For any of those wondering, the Diner where Kiyo and her friends hang out is based on an actual Diner that I used to go eat at with my mother and grandmother, which was called Sammy's. I loved going there before it was torn down. In the story, I wanted it to be like that it was relocated rather than torn down and made into a parking lot. Also, Mike who is Kiyo's brother is not Mike Schmidt. And let me be clear, there will be no human x animatronic in this story. **

**UPDATE NOTICE: As some of you have noticed, I have drastically changed the story to where Kiyo is both an astronomer and a mechanic. I don't know if you can have both in real life. But I'm just doing this all for story sake. And forgive me if this seems to reveal a little too much of Kiyo's past but there's still a lot more about her. We don't know.**


End file.
